


You love the fall as much as you love your son

by MxTrashTM



Series: Gordon oneshots [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR but thr A.I is self aware
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: I think adding "child death" and "Joshua Freeman" explains it.
Series: Gordon oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833361
Kudos: 18





	You love the fall as much as you love your son

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote for my Gordon Freeman RP account where Joshua is canonly dead. :)

God provides us with the ability to change  
But what happens when God isn't there?  
What happens when you can't move on and change?

You've always liked the fall, not cold enough for winter but not too hot enough for summer.  
You also enjoyed the colours.  
The oranges scattered on the ground.  
And  
Ever since your son learned to walk  
He's been stomping on those leaves  
Crunching them underfoot  
He says he likes the sound  
You like it too  
Because  
You hear the joy in his stomps.

It was fall when you found out  
A rare incurable disease.  
Just his luck  
Just your luck  
He didn't understand the gravity of the situation  
You never let him  
You wanted him to keep enjoying the fall.

So  
You took him to the forest.  
You have been putting it off  
You didn't want him to be scared  
You found it scary when you were younger  
You felt as if the walls were closing in.  
But  
When you saw the joy on his face, at all the uncrunched leaves  
You knew, he never will find it scary.

You love the fall.  
You love your son.  
But now  
You can only say you 'loved' your son  
You can only refer to him in past tense.

You loved the fall.  
You loved your son.  
When you walk  
You hear the crunching of leaves  
But  
It's only you doing it  
There is no joy in the crunch  
It just echoes  
How could leaves sound so sad?

They say that God provides us with the ability to change, that it is a human right to be able to change.  
But  
You don't think you have the right.  
You haven't been able to change  
Things have changed, yes  
But  
You find yourself unable to change with it  
You cannot move  
Things change but you do not feel a part of it  
To you  
You're still there

You and Joshua, in a forest.  
The joy in his face is forever in your brain.  
Your memories.  
Your heart.


End file.
